The Legend of Spyro: Time Chronicles Book I
by gamegamer1
Summary: Max, a 17 year old genius from Earth, turns into a dragon and gets transported to Spyro's world but uncovers something no one knew for 1800 years.


Well this is the first fanfiction I ever made so Enjoy!

* * *

**The Legend of Spyro: Time Chronicles **

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of It All**

Location: a small suburban city of Ontario 30 miles east of Los Angeles

Date: July 21, 2011

Time: 12:48pm

A futuristic vehicle in the appearance of an SUV zooms on a freeway going towards Los Angeles being pursued by a swarm of California Highway Patrol cruisers and black FBI SUVs. The vehicle, which had four rubber spheres instead of four wheels **(A/N: Yes, I got the idea from the cars in **_**I Robot**_**)**, had windows tinted pitch black that made it impossible to identify the driver, but unknown by the law enforcement, it was not a human, but a dark purple dragon that was controlling the vehicle.

The dragon, struggling to hold the steering wheel with his paws, was trying to think of a way out of the mess he got himself in while avoiding freeway traffic at 120 MPH with the help of the SUV's windshield HUD, highlighting the other vehicles and guiding him away from crashing into them.

"What am I going to do now?" the purple dragon muttered to himself while avoiding the unsuspecting civilian traffic. He then remembered the past events that led him into this situation.

* * *

(Flashback: 1 day earlier)

Lopez residence

North edge of the city of Ontario, California

July 20, 2011

1:26 pm

In a weird, high-tech lab, a teenager was working on some sort of machine that was supposed to let the user travel to any place or time he chooses. The teenager's name was Max.

Max was a male, seventeen year-old teenager with black hair, blue eyes, and a tan skin-tone. His parents described him as a smart, but lazy immature kid with an obsession with video games and electronic devices, but unknown to them; he was not a normal teen.

Ever since he was a kid, he was abnormally smart, but at age 5 he decided not to show the full potential of his intelligence for the fear of him becoming an outcast, but even with that precaution, he was still shunned to be one because he barely talks to anyone.

He secretly built a lab of sorts that he considered to be a base a hundred feet under his house with an elevator stashed behind a wall panel in his closet. His base was the size of that warehouse that holds space shuttles before launch. In that base, he conducted experiments of many kinds and stored the many gadgets and vehicles. The source for the resources that he needed for his experiments was a machine the size of a big rig trailer that scans and copies a material's molecular structure and creates a vast quantity of said material. As for energy, he created a hydrogen fusion power plant that could probably power half of the United States.

While Max was working on the machine, three other people in lab coats were behind a blast shield overlooking his work. They were the only people that he could entrust with his secret, his three best friends: Bill, Sam, and Rex.

Bill was a male African-American teen the same age as Max. Max has known him since kindergarten and they were almost like brothers. Sam was a tomboyish Caucasian girl with orange hair the same age as the other two. Rex, well, he was a creation of one of Max's genetic experiments. He was a red bipedal raptor with white on his chest and stomach. He was designed after the character Guilmon during Max's Digimon obsession three years ago. Even though he is 3 years old, he speaks perfect English and acts like a typical 16 year-old teen.

"Are you sure you should be messing with time?" Rex asked with a concerned look while looking at some monitors.

"Rex, just think of it, we would be able to anywhere in the universe and to any time." Max said excitingly while making final adjustments to the machine.

"Well, Rex has a point. I mean what would we do if we accidentally changed History?" Sam asked while drinking soda.

"I don't plan on going to the past, I want to go to the future or distant planets and see what's it like and explore."

"Dude, it doesn't mean it isn't dangerous, you could get killed!" Bill said

"I didn't say I would go unprepared, I'll go with the best armor and weapons I have."

"Wellll, if you're going, I'm going too!" Bill said with confidence.

"Me too!" Sam said.

"Me three!" Rex screamed.

"It's settled then, we'll load this thing on the Hydra **(A ship to be revealed later) **and go somewhere tomorrow afternoon, but we still gotta test this thing."

After the announcement, the monitors Rex was watching over announced that there were high amounts of energy surging through the time-space continuum.

"Um Max, there's a strange reading you should come over and see." Rex said.

"Wait a sec Rex, I'm still trying to get this thing on." He said while struggling to connect a huge cord to the machine.

After finally getting it connected, the machine started to hum, but then a weird purple light started emanating from it.

"Max, GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE NOW!" Sam screamed at the top of her lungs.

Max then suddenly ran to the door to get out of there, but after pushing onto a display screen next to the door to open it, nothing happened.

The purple energy surged into the enclosed room and surrounded Max.

He fell and slowly closed his eyes. In his point of view, everything suddenly went dark. He passed out.

* * *

The middle of the planet

Dragon Realms

Unknown Date

Unknown Time

After having defeated Malefor, Spyro and Cynder land on the giant purple crystal which entrapped the dark lord, with the world crumbling around them.

"Spyro, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" Cynder apologized to the purple dragon.

"Don't be. It's over now" Spyro said comforting her.

"So this is it…"

A voice entered Spyro's head and said,"Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future…"

"I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder."

"Spyro, no… You don't have to do anything. Let's go."

"Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

"Then I'm with you…"

Then Spyro starts to release all of his power.

"I love you…" Cynder whispered to Spyro.

Then a purple energy poured from Spyro in an exploding array of purple light, pulling the planet together.

* * *

Max's Underground Lab

Lopez Residence

July 20, 2011

1:45 pm

"Uunnhh" Max grunted while starting to wake up.

"Guys! He's starting to wake up" a female voice announce while he was trying to wake up.

Max's vision was blurry so he was trying to find out who were surrounding him.

His vision finally cleared out and he found out it was just his friends. He got up and looked around. He was on a bed in the first aid room of his lab.

"What happened?" Max said wearyingly.

"You were knocked out for at least twenty minutes." Bill explained.

"An Energy surge spiked through the machine right after you plugged it in, but it seems that the machine is working just fine after you fainted." Rex told Max, knowing a lot of how the complex machine worked. He then went back to reviewing the results.

"Well, let's test it out and see!"

"No! That thing almost killed you and you still want to see if it works?" Sam screamed hysterically.

"Sam, don't worry. What happened earlier was just a freak accident." Max said calmly.

"I agree with her Max, it might happen again." Bill said, but Max knew he was sucking up to her because of his "secret" crush he has on her.

"Don't worry, this time I'll be behind the blast shield, OK?"

"Fine" Sam agreed.

"Fine" Bill also agreed.

"huh?" Rex questioned, poking out his snout from the top of the tablet computer he was reviewing the machine's results from.

"Never mind, let's go!"

The group then headed for the part of the lab where the machine was. On the way, Max grabbed a planetary probe similar to a Mars rover. When they were there, he put the probe in the blast room and swiftly got out.

"OK, let's send it somewhere close like, uh, oh yeah, Antarctica." Max said with excitement in his voice.

He then input the coordinates and then a weird aurora surrounded the probe and then it disappeared. After that, they patiently watched the computer monitors, waiting for video feed. They started to see ice and snow on the ground and mountains in the background. Data from a GPS chip on the probe confirmed their hopes, it worked.

"Hey Max, don't you wonder where that energy came from, 'cause the reading on them were off the charts." Rex asked Max after being intrigued by the accident.

"Hold on." Max said before running off. He then returned with another probe.

Rex then input the coordinates from where the anomaly came from. The probe disappeared into the same aurora as last time.

After a few minutes, they hadn't received any video feed from the probe.

"Rex, switch to long range satellites." Max asked, but after one hour, there hasn't been anything on the screens.

"Wellll, I'm going to head out since nothing has happened." Bill announced after being bored for one hour.

"Me too." Sam agreed

"Oh, OK, see ya." Max said in a depressed tone.

"Bye." Both Bill and Sam replied as they got into the elevator.

When the elevator closed, Max and Rex both looked at each other.

"Well, we better load the machine into the Hydra." Max said.

"Might as well, since there's nothing to do around here." Rex muttered

Max grabbed a controller on a table and then a robot that looked like a giant forklift came. They lifted the machine with the robot and directed it to the Hydra.

The Hydra was a gray space shuttle similar to NASA's shuttles, but bigger, sleeker, and it didn't need the assistance of rocket boosters to go into orbit. It was one of Max's greatest achievements. It also functioned as a VTOL aircraft for use within the atmosphere when he needed to go somewhere and had a cloaking device so it wouldn't attract unwanted attention. He built it in case he ever needed it but hadn't used it that much since he had built it.

Rex helped Max position the machine in the cargo bay part of the aircraft.

"Left" Rex said, but Max moved it to his left. "Not your left, my left!"

"Dude, you have to tell me who's left to go first."

"Sorry. OK, left. Left. A little to the right. Stop. Put it down slowly." Max said as he got a wrench to secure the machine to the cargo bay floor.

After securing the machine, they loaded up the supplies they would need to survive the possibly dangerous trip to the unknown. After that, he looked at the clock on the nearby wall. It displayed that it was 4:00.

"Might as well rest for the rest of the day since it's going to be long day tomorrow." Max said as he was wiping off the sweat on his face from carrying the very heavy supplies.

"Yeah….., we…. Should…" Rex said trying to catch his breath.

They both parted ways. Rex went to his room in the lab as he can't be seen by anyone, especially Max's parents, because of a possible uproar, and Max headed to a cylindrical elevator connecting to the back of his closet. After Max got into it, he leaned onto the back of the elevator and looked up to think about what might happen tomorrow. As he got out, he closed the elevator door. The door then blended with the closet's back wall. He opened the door to his room and looked around to see if anyone was there and started to search the two story house to find every room devoid of life.

_They're late again! _Max thought as he started to go to his room. When he got there, he sighed, collapsed on his bed, put a pillow on his face, and groaned from boredom.

His room was a large bedroom on the second story of his house. It had a purple carpet floor and blue walls and a sliding door leading to a covered balcony with a lawn chair were he liked to stargaze. On the wall that his bed faced, he had a flat screen TV with an Xbox 360 and a cabinet full of his collection of game he had acquired over the years. In his free time he liked to play first-person shooters online and a few other games he liked.

"Honey, we're, home!" a soothing feminine voice emerged from the front door.

"And we bought Chinese food!" A man's voice enthusiastically announced.

"Finally." Max muttered under his breath. He then got out of bed and walked down the stairs. He went into the kitchen and saw his parents getting everything ready for diner. "What took you guys so long?" he asked them.

"When we left home, _someone_…"She then glanced at her husband "… thought we should eat Chinese food."

"How should've I known that the freeway would fill up after ten minutes?" He rebutted

"Oh I don't know, maybe the _other_ times we left work late." She said sarcastically.

Max then smirked at them. "Can we eat before I starve to death?" They both looked at him and smiled. His parents were typical parents except for some quirks like playfully arguing with each other. They both carpool to and from work because they work close to each other and they both go to and from work at nearly the same time.

After dinner, Max went to the balcony of his room and sat down on a lawn chair. He looked up to gaze at the stars, which comforted him most of the time. A light, warm summer breeze then appeared and then he sighed.

'_I wonder if there's life anywhere else out there.'_ Max thought as he gazed at the few star visible because of the city's lights.

After an hour or so he thought of star gazing, he heard the sliding door to his room open. "Max, time to go to sleep. It's already ten." His mom said.

"Already?" max asked as he then looked through the sliding door into his room to see 10:00 P.M. displayed on his alarm clock

'_Damn, time goes fast in summer vacation.' _He thought as he went into his room

He to his bed, covered himself with a thin blanket, and fell asleep.

During the night, he felt restless as he constantly moved from one position to another. He turned over as he suddenly felt discomfort from his shoulders, the back of his head, and his lower back. He finally got into a comfortable position but he did not notice that he was curled up like a cat.

During the morning, the sun shone light into his room and the light crawled slowly up his bed and reached his eyes. As a reaction, he crawled to a shaded part of his bed and kept sleeping after a few minutes, the light covered his bed and shone his eyes again. He groggily woke up and started to rub his eyes but as he did, he notice his skin felt different. He opened his eyes, expecting to see human hands but saw two scaly, purple paws.


End file.
